


Laid Bare by Sunlight

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-27
Updated: 2006-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Even in direct sun, Aragorn wore shirt and breeches.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Laid Bare by Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Sunshine" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). Boromir's side of the story from [The Heat of the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030138). I know what the title suggests, and unfortunately, that's not in here. But [](https://just-ann-now.livejournal.com/profile)[just_ann_now](https://just-ann-now.livejournal.com/) has written a gorgeous drabble about nekkidness and sunshine [here](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/277784.html?#cutid1), so go read that!

Even in direct sun, Aragorn wore shirt and breeches.

Boromir, shirtless himself, wondered. _Here I am, able to bare my body to anyone's eyes, but not my heart. Aragorn has told me his deepest fears and hopes in the dark of the night, but cannot bare his body before me._

As he watched, Aragorn glanced at him, then removed his shirt, baring a torso only slightly more scarred than Boromir's own. Buoyed by Aragorn's boldness, Boromir took a deep breath and sat down. "Aragorn, there is something I must tell you."

Aragorn's answering smile warmed him deeper than the sun.


End file.
